The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In order to facilitate the printing of images in a printing device, an image having continuous tones (also referred to as a “continuous tone image” or a “contone image”) is often converted into an image having halftones (also referred to as a “halftone image”). Various image processing operations are generally performed in an image prior to, for example, the image is printed in a printing device. Examples of image processing operations include, but are not limited to, black depletion, black fortification, bleed reduction, edge detection and/or the like.